Gears of Retribution
The Gears of Retribution is a notable Excubition-class Cruiser that serves as the primary vessel of Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Background Adam himself commandeered a Excubition-class Cruiser, The Gears of Retribution that he then used his influence with the Mechanicus to modify to his specifications to where it is hardly anything like Naval classes. It still fits into the Cruiser class for it is a small ship. But he didn't need bigger to go from Exploration Expedition to Exploration Expedition and the various Forge and Hive Worlds. A Mezoa Pattern Theta-7 Drive is a massively powerful and hugely space-intensive plasma drive designed purely for speed and Adam's Ship uses an upgraded variant for Inquisitorial use equipped with extra banks of plasma generation and containment systems. By modifying its resonant harmonics, the vessel changes the signals output by its engines to resemble those of another Imperial or xenos craft. Besides the banks and modifications the drive is equipped with Secondary Reactors and uses the additional power from augmented plasma reactors to rapidly increase its speed for a limited amount of time. Multiple maneuvering thrusters draw immense power, but offer impressive performance nonetheless. The conversion matrix is an ancient technology from mankind’s dark past allowing raw power to be diverted directly into a ship’s drive tube when required, giving the ship an increase in thrust. Ancient stacks of gilded calcu-logi cogitators aid in the computations of the starship’s manoeuvres, compensating for human error and ensuring maximum performance. Mjorn Tech-priests also help him outfit it with a vox warfare suite for void combat. The ship's emblem is two gears with a screaming skull cracking about to be crushed between them as they turn. For a Spinal mount installed is a Mezoa Pattern Hybrid Lance Weapon and six torpedo tubes. The Lance pattern substantially sacrifices range, but increases damage potential by integrating an emitter into the Lance design. The Gears of Retribution uses Mjorn Macrocannon Broadside Pattern. This leads to a devastating broadside for Macrocannon heavy cruisers. The fire pattern of The Gears of Retribution is a nightmare of logistics for the gun crews but using highly automated advanced processes each gun crew balances a three type of shell fire pattern that utilizes a pattern that is for crushing through armor and disabling ships. Leading with shells designed specifically to fire shells tipped with powerful melta-charges that detonate with furious heat. The explosion is is then followed with alternative shells contain an adamantium core that cuts through the heaviest known forms of starship armour. The end of the pattern is through the hole punched by the initial volley is a volley of fire that shoots a "shell" of highly-charged, ionized deuterium atoms. These particles cause minimal physical damage to their targets. Instead, they are intended to overload and shut down power transfer systems throughout the target vessels. One Macrobattery near the 'middle top' of the ship launches a shell that expands out into a webbing of bio-organic materials. These materials are drawn to the target’s engines, where they congeal into a mass that absorbs energy away from the vessel. Once the mass has reached its capacity, the webbing flakes away and falls off into the void. Corridors on The Gears of Retribution are segmented by several retractable containment bulkheads. In the event of an emergency, these bulkheads could be closed and affected sections sealed from the remainder of the ship. A potential application of this was during a hostile boarding action, whereas the atmosphere in the sealed sections could be vented via commands from the bridge, asphyxiating enemy troops. Armories were located throughout the ship, holding a selection of weapons and their requisite ammunition. Eight docking bays allowed a number of dropships, Interceptors, combat vehicles and Tanks to be carried. Honeycomb launch structures cluster along the vessel’s keel, ready to spit drop pods full of assault forces on helpless planets below. Jovian-pattern Landing Bays are equipped with dedicated launch ports for launching attack craft and magnetic guidance coils for steering them safely back on board after a mission. The absence of an outer exposed landing bay is believed to make the Jovian pattern less prone to damage or catastrophic depressurization. A number of service corridors ran the length of the ship. Although normally restricted to maintenance personnel, they could be accessed by lifts in main engineering or connecting passageways from the docking bays. If necessary, these expansive corridors could permit passage to combat vehicles and some sections were large enough to accept dropships. The corridors served a secondary purpose of lessening the ship's considerable mass, thereby increasing acceleration. The Gears of Retribution features a novel variation of electromagnetic armor that incorporates a distributed array of small shield generators, which are cheaper and easier to manufacture. When the outer hull plates are hit, sensors within the armor trigger the nearest generator, creating an intense, transient energy shield effect localized on the point of impact. A vastly larger version of the digital energy weapons used by nobles and worthies of the Imperium, the grid is an interlinked network of hundreds of miniature laser turrets scattered across a vessel’s hull. The lasers, while not powerful individually, act in concert to shoot down incoming ordinance and small craft. The ship’s hull and structural supports are ribbed with powerfield generators, which can greatly reinforce the vessel’s structural integrity as long as they are powered. The entire hull of the vessel is covered with silver, hand-inscribed hexagramic wards. These reinforce a Geller Field projected from a statue of an Inquisition symbol, located just fore of the bridge. The Gellar ﬁeld generators are fitted with emergency cogitation circuits that activate the ﬁeld automatically upon detecting the warp. The Gears of Retribution collects ambient gravitons, which may be later launched into the void around the vessel. When so ejected, the resulting gravimetric field disturbance plays havoc with all augur arrays in the region. These fluctuations can be used to grant a vessel the advantage of a surprise attack or a stealthy escape. Twin, multiple-layered void shields are feature that are commanded from a bridge that is interlaced with ancient cogitator circuitry and hololithic technology, granting the Captain and bridge crew unparalleled control over their vessel. The standard void shields have had their frequencies adjusted to better brush aside stellar debris and detritus. With the right energy bafﬂes and screens to diffuse and mask energy signatures, a ship can become nothing more than a hole in the void which Adam Clarke uses to his advantage. The Void Shields are equipped with an extensive network of rapidly charging capacitors and a redundant set of shield projectors. This combination enables the void shields to rapidly cycle, even after an overload. These ancient systems are generally reserved for the most vital of military vessels. The Augur Arrays on The Gears of Retribution, quite simply, are the some of the best sensors created by the Adeptus Mechanicus, and are reserved for their own ships and Imperial Naval scout vessels. More than simply an auger array, it uses near heretical cogitator circuitry from the Dark Age of Technology to ensure extremely accurate weaponry. This network of arrays is dependent upon a series of carefully placed and finely tuned receiving antennae and sensors distributed the entire length of the vessel. The increased variety of sensors enables the system to depend upon ambient signals to resolve data rather than broadcasting its own scanning signals. These systems dynamically calculate targeting solutions that compensate for the relative speeds of both the target and the firing vessel. In addition, they may identify weak points in an enemy’s defences and identify decoys so that they are not targeted. Additionally the has a system of sensors that provides the vessel with a broad spectrum of constant data of all events in the void beyond its hull. This is accomplished through a series of an array of high-powered of emitters sending out electromagnetic wavelengths when activated. Ancient cogitators, arrays of auspex systems, and volume upon volume of documentation supply Adam with the tools and information necessary to capably analyse a recovered technological artefact. A collection of Xenos writings and common artefacts has been compiled aboard the vessel. A cogitator interlink system designed to amplify the starship’s core cogitator, enhancing the ship’s operations considerably was installed by the Radicals of Mjorn. In the centre of a chamber, clusters of rune-stones float suspended above a wide crystal lens. Xeno-tech researchers have re-appropriated the devices from their previous, unknown purposes. Through some incomprehensible means, the device is almost prescient—aiding Navigators in avoiding the worst storms of the Immaterium. The Gears of Retribution also contains forbidding chambers are lined with rare and exotic psychically neutral materials. The gleaming black walls of the cells in these holds are capable of containing all but the most powerful psykers in relative safety. The Markov series of warp engine featured on the cruiser is designed to propel smaller vessels more quickly through the Immaterium. The ship’s crew is made up of a ‘kin-brotherhood’ of bonded voidsmen. Tenaciously loyal, they see their ship as no different than a homeworld, and will die to defend it. While the ship has regular quarters for its crew, this ship also has ranks of cyro-stasis tubes ﬁlling its deep chambers. Here the captain stores ‘surplus’ crew...until they are needed. Quarters that can simulate the environments of alien worlds for further facilitating relations with the few sanctioned xenos. In addition to the traditional water filters and air purifiers the ship is fitted with thousands of individual emergency-oxygen tanks and void suits stored in pressure-sensitive lockers at regular intervals throughout the ship. Such extensive redundancies as well as multiple pressure bulkheads reduce the impact of hull breaches upon a ship, allowing the crew to rush to patch them before too many are lost to the void. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Category:TechCaptain Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Imperial Technology Category:Technology Category:Ishtar Subsector